A Dark Lover
by Alrye
Summary: Summary: “All you have to do is climb in and lay in there for 5 minutes. When time is up, we’ll let you out.” He said, a cruel smile gracing his face. Thank you/ Apology Fic for Skyinthenightslove! R & R! Uke!Naru, Seme? Read and find out!


Hey everyone!! This is fic isn't one of my best, but I hope you like as much as you have liked the others!! And this is an apology/thank you fic for my reviewer skyinthenightslove for an idea for a Halloween fic, but it was kind of vague…PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

Summary: "All you have to do is climb in and lay in there for 5 minutes. When time is up, we'll let you out." He said, a cruel smile gracing his face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto- the bastard named Ducky does.

Sasuke: BITCH!!

Warnings: -Ignores him-Um, do I really need to tell you what you already know and expect from me? But for you newbies out there: Lemonade-deprived brain… (Hasn't had Lemonade in a year), Lemon, Language and minor or hits of abuse and attempted murder.

Enjoy!

A Dark Lover

XxXxXxX

He sat alone in the back of the classroom, watching all of the other students talking and having fun as they were heading home for their Halloween Weekend. He felt tears begin to fill his eyes as he wished he could go with them or even just go out without being harassed by them...

They would corner him in the men's bathroom or the locker rooms and tie him up before they would whip him with their belts, shoelaces or even with the hoes from the shower heads. They forced him to wear a collar and forced him to walk on all fours in his birthday suit around the dorm, he was beat daily until he just got use to it, he ignored them, and he ignored the pain. Some said he was lucky they didn't rape him yet, and he agreed, he was lucky, but how long will his luck last?

He sighed as he looked up at the setting sun, since he came to college he's messed up life was even more messed up. It was leaked out that his father was in jail for killing the man that had murdered his mother back when he was five, he lived with his drunken aunt and her perverted husband, but they took very good care of him. He lived in the dorms since his Aunt put herself in Rehab to get clean again so she can go back to helping people like her younger brother and sister had wanted.

He sighed again as he heard the tell-tale click of the door being unlocked and in came them…

"That's a good pet; you didn't try to escape this time." Said a senior that was always wrapped up in bandages, he had suffered from severe burns and liked to keep them hidden from sight.

"No master Duso…" he let him pet his head as he looked longingly out the window.

"You want to go out? Then go back to your room and get dressed in the clothes we laid out for you." Said a Black haired male his sketch pad resting on his toned gut as he sketched their pet.

"Sai, Duso, let's leave him be for once, I'm sure he rather be home with his uncle this weekend." Said a medical student, another freshmen like him.

"I didn't say you can speak." Sai said, his dark brown eyes piercing the medic student.

"Go now, get ready and be at the car in ten minutes."

The two left, the smaller of the two muttering a thank you to him…

They were looking at their clothes, they shared a room at the dorm, and the med student threw his into the waist basket. "That's a slut's clothes! I'm no slut! Naruto come on let's put on our clothes."

"Kabuto… I really think we should- I mean I heard rumors that if a pet disobeys, that pet ends up missing and later found dead…"

"Naruto, we've known each other since you first moved here, you and my sister are best friends and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you and you know that I am handy with a scalpel or two." He glasses caught the light making his sweet smile all the more deadly.

"Right… but still I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kabuto nodded and they put on their own clothes, Kabuto made sure to shred the slutty clothes and toss them in the waste basket. They went down and got into the car, waiting for their masters. Duso wore a Phantom of the Opera costume as Sai was dressed as a whore's version of The Viking god of Rock, Val Hallen (1).

Sai said nothing as he started the car, but Naruto could feel that something was up. Duso kept glancing in the mirrors as if making sure they weren't being followed, Kabuto kept his hand in his pocket where he kept his emergency kits, First Aid to surgery tools were in his pockets in thin little cases.

The tension was thick enough to almost see it like the tip of your nose. Kabuto squeezed Naruto's hand in a re-assuring manner as he fingered his favorite scalpel; if he had to he'd kill them before they could harm either one of them.

Suddenly the car stopped outside two large, thickly rusted iron gates. Some ways behind the gates was a vast garden that led up to the grant Mansion. Although scared for their safety, Kabuto and Naruto couldn't tear their gazes from the mansion. It was like something out of a Tim Burton movie! It was dark and looming like a great beast about to devour its prey, foreboding and morbidly beautiful all at once. And with the dying plant around the garden, they just couldn't look away until Sai spoke reminding them of the danger they were in.

"Ah we're here… Duso get the key."

They got out as they walked up a stone path and Duso unlocked a large gate. Sai and Duso nodded to one another and before either one knew it. Duso had punched Kabuto in the face and dragged him into a shed, locking him in there.

"Kabuto! No, let go of me!! Let-go!"

He kicked Sai in the shin and tried to open the door, but Duso grabbed him by the arms and yanked non-too-gently on him making him fall back and Sai grabbed his legs.

"No! Stop it!! Let me go!!"

They carried him down the stone path and into a graveyard. Naruto felt his stomach vanish as his heart stopped, he hated graveyards, and he hated scary things! He screamed and kicked, the two egging him on as they got closer to a mausoleum.

"Shut up or Kabuto will have an unpleasant accident… Now do as I said."

Naruto reluctantly settled down and they let him go taking him inside. Sai lit up a lantern on the wall and Duso guided him over to a stone crypt with a coffin inside.

"All you have to do is climb in and lay in there for 5 minutes. When time is up, we'll let you out." He said, a cruel smile gracing his face. His slightly burned lip pulled back into a wide evil sneer as Sai chuckled low in his throat.

Naruto gulped and began to back away, But Sai grabbed him by the back of his neck, squeezing hard to bruise his sensitive skin, and forced him in, but Naruto wasn't going to submit anymore. He dug his heels into the floor and tried stop him, but he fought with the blonde until he pulled out a pocket knife.

Seeing the blade, all motion and noise stopped. Sai smirked as he lightly kissed his cheek and they closed the lid. Naruto lay there, still, thinking that he was making a fuss for no reason until he heard scrapping sounds and grunting, then it hit him, they were sealing him inside of the crypt!

He screamed and tried to push the lid open but it was locked and the scrapping sound stopped, he couldn't hear a sound through the thick wood nor the solid concrete.

"No!! Let me out, I hate the dark please stop it I'm scared! I'll do anything, please let me out!!"

His screams couldn't be heard and even if they were, no one was around to hear them.

"We'll comeback at dawn and dump his body… too bad he was a really cute pet." Sai said laughing insanely as they walked to the car and pulled away from the mansion.

"What about the geek?"

"Let the 'monster' have him if he doesn't kill himself… I bet his sister will make a lovely addition to our collection don't you think?"

They drove away laughing…

XxXxXxX

Kabuto cursed, this shed was a torture house or the prison they used to keep convicts in during the early feudal era. The only window was surrounded by Iron spikes that were covered in really old blood, some of it looked recent, but still old. The window was caked in dirt, grim, mold and blood.

The wall to his left was littered in skeletons and torture devices, like a Pussy clap or a Breast ripper or a man's worse nightmare, a dull knife and a jar to catch the balls when they finally cut them off. The door had no knobs it was only opened from the outside and the door had Nails, spikes, and other sharp objects jutting out of it so ramming the door was out of the question and the wall behind him was filled with shackles and hooks to tie the prisoners there.

See that the back wall was by far the safest spot is he were to blow up the window or the door, but he was risking the chance of getting hurt or killing himself, but he had to take it!

Cursing, he dug in his many pockets for something; finding a bottle of disinfectant and a small cube box with sulfur in it.

He carefully opened the box and set it in the window pane and he stepped back as far as possible from the window before throwing the open bottle of disinfectant. It exploded and he ran out of the now gaping whole, he caught a lucky break for not being impaled or even hurt. He grabbed his cell phone and began calling his sister's cell as he ran for the highway.

"Sakura! Get out of the dorms now and head to Jiraiya-san's house! And have him call the police, that case he was working on? Yea, I know who the culprits are and right now they have Naruto and he's in serious danger!"

He heard her tell her boyfriend the news and then she hung up. He kept running trying to hurry after them, but his legs were failing and fast, curse his lack of P.E. classes! He could only pray that Naruto was okay as he paused to catch his breath.

"Hey, kid…. You look like you could use help, hop in, I'll get you to a hospital." A man called from inside a car.

"Huh!? Oh the police! Please you have to hurry! My friend and I were taken to that mansion on the hill and I was locked inside a shed and the two guys, who left me, have my friend and I'm scared that they might kill him!!" He cried, the two officers getting out to help him into the car since he collapse to his knees, crying.

"Easy kid, slow down a minute!"

"We don't have time! My friend's life is in danger! I'm not joking!! His uncle is a reporter and will know what I'm talking about! We have to hurry, please!!"

The two nodded and got him in the car as they jumped in and drove off like the devil was after them, yelling into their radios as they drove to town.

XxXxXxX

Naruto was scared, so very scared; he was screaming and wriggling in the confined space, failing to realize that the more he struggled the less oxygen he had.

"Help me!! Someone anyone! Please help me!!" He coughed, his lungs hurt and his voice was starting to crack.

"Please…help me…" He gasped out realizing that he had exhausted his oxygen supply.

He coughed and gasped, his lungs burned and his head began to hurt like crazy, his chest clenched painfully trying to force oxygen into the body.

"Please…help me…please?" He closed his eyes and let the dark embrace him, before a bright light hit his eyes and all he saw was a set of onyx black eyes, or were they red, staring down at him.

"Are you alright little one?"

"…ari….gato…."

He lost consciousness in the stranger's welcoming arms.

XxXxXxX

It had been silent, not a sound dared to penetrate his dark sleep, if you could call it that. Sighing, he stood from his bed and walked to the window, what good was immortality if you were miserable and all alone?

He sighed as he looked up to the sky to see the moon peeking through the clouds before an explosion drew his attention toward the Prison house where his family tortured and killed anyone trailed for treason to their king back when Kings still ruled this godforsaken land.

Snarling at the fact that there were trespassers on his lands and that they had the gall to destroy something that was his! He was standing in front of it in less than a second, but when he looked inside there was no one, but a panicked scent reached his nose, black eyes turned red as he sniffed around and found a thick scent of fear coming from the graveyard were he had buried his family after the accident…

He walked the familiar path to the mausoleum that was suppose to be his final resting place, but someone in heaven thought it be fun to make him suffer more than losing his family.

He stood in the door way and could hear screaming coming from inside his grave, his eyes widened when he looked inside to see a dying human in his grave. He easily moved the slab off the top and opened the coffin to come face to face with a beautiful angel. He summoned a light orb to allow the human to see and for a moment their eyes locked on one another.

He carefully lifted the fragile human out of the coffin as he stared into innocent blue eyes. He could feel his body react with an intense heat, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Are you alright little one?" he asked, lightly tracing a scared cheek, frowning as the boy's eyes closed.

"…ari….gato…."

He fell limp in his arms, breathing shallowly, the poor thing nearly suffocated to death. He carried him bridle style in his arms back to the mansion. He was pissed that someone would be cruel to harm this innocent child.

Getting to his room he laid the human down on his bed and went in search of medicines to make sure the boy was alright.

XxXxXxX

The police car pulled up in front of a small three bedroom house and they helped Kabuto inside, the second they got into the house, Kabuto was tackled by his sister and she sobbed in his chest glad that he was alright.

"Kabuto where's-where's Naruto!?"

"I don't know… They locked me in a shed and drove off after that… Jiraiya-san I am sorry, if I had been stronger—"

"Don't blame yourself… all that matters is that we find Naruto before Tsunade--"

"Before I what, dear?" The woman asked walking into the house with all her luggage in hand.

"Hello Sanin-san, I'm Kisame of the Konoha Police Department, this is my partner Tobi."

"Hello, ma'am. Now I know I'm going to get hit for this but your nephew is in danger but we don't know where to find him."

Kabuto was looking at the floor with such guilt; she didn't need details to know what had happened while she was away.

"Jiraiya when we find him, he's moving back home and he's going to go to a different school. I lost my sister and brother; I am not losing my only nephew!"

They nodded as they began the questioning as they waited for clues from the other officers.

"_Headquarters calling unit 4, we found the punks…"_

"Hold them there until we get there."

Tsunade looked at her husband who nodded and gave her a bottle of liquor, her drunken fist was something to free. "I happen to be a doctor so if I get too carried away I can treat them."

"Normally we wouldn't allow you to harm the suspects but if these are the ones that are responsible for many dead young college and high school students, then by all means kill them."

She nodded and muttered about something about going back to rehab after this. They all got into two cars, the police car had the two officers as Jiraiya's car had him self, Sakura, Kabuto and Sakura's boyfriend, Tsunade pulled out of the Garage on her pitch black Victory Hammer.

"Hold on Naruto, we're coming…"

XxXxXxX

It was dark, but peaceful. He felt like he was floating on a cloud as whimsical music filled the air…wait music?

He slowly creaked open his heavy eyelids to see a nightstand with a tray of medicines on it. He slowly sat up and winced a little, his body was sore from thrashing about and from sleep. Grabbing the sheer part of the canopy cover, he pulled it back and slowly slipped out of the bed.

'Where am I? How did I get here?'

He wandered around the room, a fire had been lit in the old fire place, and the dragon carvings looked frightfully real with glowing red eyes and turfs of fire shooting out of their nostrils as the fire danced in the hearth. The room itself was dark and scary, but he felt somehow safe in the room, like he had nothing at all to fear.

He jumped when the music suddenly stopped and the fire blazed up and turned white.

"Ah, awake I see. How are you feeling little one?"

He turned to see a tall pale man with midnight hair and even blacker eyes.

"I-I'm fine…Th-thank you…did, did you find me?"

"Hai…I heard you screaming and thought that it was too late." He said setting down a violin on a cushioned stool. He walked up to the blond and was going to lightly touch his face; when he felt his body heat up and pulled back as if he had been burned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…what were you doing in there?"

"I was forced in…Kabuto! My friend, where is he!? Is he alright; is he alive!?"

He grabbed the boy's shoulders and held him still as he calmly spoke, getting close enough to fell petal soft lips brush against his.

"I only found you, calm down… you smell delicious…" he breathed out as fangs began to grow and his eyes turned red again.

The human gasped and tried to pull away, but he had him trapped in his hands. The human was so sweet smelling it made his body react in away that he had long forgotten to react. Leaning down he lightly kissed the human's lips, the rose petal soft flesh quivered under his touch.

Naruto whimpered as he felt a tingling sensation run down his back and into his groin from the kiss alone. He weakly pushed the man-creature off of him. He cried and shook his head breaking the kiss, but the creature wasn't bothered by the action, it instead turned its hungry mouth to his throat where it licked along his pulse and the fangs in its mouth grazed the flesh.

"N-No!!"

He shoved with al his might and ran to a door, opening it and running down the hall. He ran down many halls and corridors, trying to find a way out, but he had no idea where he was going.

"Someone help me!! Please help!!" He screamed as he ran down the stairs, but in his panic, he tripped and began to fall down the long grand stairwell. He closed his eyes, tensing to feel pain, but felt nothing…

"Are you alright little one?"

He opened his eyes to see he was in the creature's arms and that the red eyes were looking deep into his eyes, he shut them tightly and shook his head, pushing at its chest. He kicked his legs and tried to scream, but when he opened his mouth he felt something big and slimy slide in and poke around his mouth.

His eyes widened when he realized it was the creature's tongue in his moth. They stared at each other, the narrow red eyes gleamed darkly as his own blue ones felt heavy and he was falling prey to the kiss.

His lips tingled and the inside of his mouth felt slicker and warm as his tongue shyly joined the creature's gracefully dancing tongue. He felt sparks of pleasure shot through out all his nerves causing him to tremble like a leave in the wind as the massive creature continued to kiss his life away.

He pulled back from the human's mouth, shocked to see that he was out of breath as well as the human. Setting down his legs and bringing his hand up to caress the blonde locks out of the flushed face. The human slowly looked at him with unfocused eyes and he frowned his brow as if he was trying to think of something (having the life kissed out of me I'd be trying to think myself!).

Blinking blurry eyes and looking at the deep red color, Naruto felt that he had seen him before, this creature that made him so weak from simple touches. As he looked on, he felt the darkness trying to creep up on him again.

"Close your eyes; go to sleep…"

He was feeling very weak, he slowly drifted off to sleep, but a sharp pain in his hand snapped him back to reality, for he dug a nail into the heel of his hand.

"Let it calm you… stay with me…"

_/ "Stay with me…"/_

"Don't leave me."

_/ "Don't leave me…"/_

Naruto looked up into red eyes and fell asleep. Smirking he walked back up to his room and laid the blonde on the bed before snapping his fingers and walking out of the room…

XxXxXxX

The police car pulled up along side another unit car And Kisame got out of the Car as Tobi went to try and calm down Tsunade.

"These them?" He asked, glaring at the two boys in the car.

"They fit your kids description, we pulled them over for DWI (if you don't know what that is, then it's sad)."

"Good work Shino… Damn it." He walked over to the car and tapped on the glass. The kid wearing the Phantom of the Opera mask roll the window down and gave him a drunken grin.

"Whaz zup?"

"Do you know why you were pulled over?"

"Mmm, cuz, we's saucy?"

Kisame stood, feeling a vein pulsating in his forehead. He counted to ten in his head and sighed before leaning down again.

"That and we understand that you kidnapped someone, where is he?"

"Eh? 'Ey, Sai… we's kidded someone?"

"Hmmm, nope… left'im for dead…."

Kisame shot up and in a flash He had his gun out and aimed into the car.

"GET OUT NOW!"

They scrambled out of the car only to fall face first in the dirt and then begin laughing. The morons were wasted.

"Tobi, call in to headquarters and tell them that the victim is on a short time schedule…. They left him for dead; I want this city flipped up-side down!!"

Tobi gasped and began Calling in the orders. Kisame looked to Tsunade and Jiraiya as they looked at him with widened, heartbroken eyes. Kabuto was fanning his sister as she had fainted in his arms; her boyfriend looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Sanin-san, I know I promised you could teach them a lesson, but we need you to get them sober and quick, Kami-sama knows where they left your nephew, Time is short, how short, I fear we don't know--"

"Sober them up? You want me to make them sober?" she asked, her voice turning cynical as she laughed darkly. Sighing she walked over to them and grabbed them by the throats and said in sweet, motherly voice, "Tell me everything, ore I make jack-o-lanterns out of your Adam's apples…"

Two stared blankly at her for a second before laughing in her face.

"Tee hee… 'Ear dat? Da ol' 'ag iz tryin' to scare us…." The phantom asked as the Rock good giggled stupidly.

"Hahaha, you sai' hag…." She felt her jaw tighten, the only one allowed to call her a hag was Naruto!

She dropped them and brought up her leg and as she thrust it down, she turned her body 90 degrees and he heel destroyed the front half of the Brunette's car.

"MY CAR!!" that seemed to sober him as she grabbed him and slammed him down on it. "I am giving you one last chance to tell me where Naruto is…"

He stared at her and then smirked.

"Help me and I'll tell you where to find him…"

XxXxXxX

He awoke again to the same room, but this time he was dressed in a simple White kimono and there was something on his hand. Looking down he saw an onyx bracelet with a silver chain that attached to a golden band on his ring finger.

He gasped and tried to take it off, but it wouldn't move. He tried biting it, but nothing. He jumped when the canopy opened and the creature was standing there in only a set of black night pants. Naruto felt his face heat up as the red eyes devoured him.

"Iie, get away from me!!" he moved away from him only to bump into the wall. Wait this was a different room… The bed was pressed against a wall and the only escape was to move toward the advancing creature… wait… what!?

He screamed bloody murder as he kicked his legs and tried to move away from the predator. He smirked catching the two slender legs at the slim ankles and pulling the blonde to him, laying flat against him, he gently stroked his cheek.

"Koi, what's wrong, don't you like this?"

Naruto shook his head and opened his eyes to see a similar band on his finger with the same chain but he wore a blue lapis bracelet on his wrist.

"Mate Bands… I am your mate as you are mine." Naruto gasped and kicked hard, but with the demon between his legs he couldn't hit him right, but he could hit his ass. Aiming his heel to hit the demon's backside right where leg and butt cheek met.

"Itai!?" he jumped up, and cupped his ass as Naruto tried to crawl away from him. Catching the movement, he held his hand up in a stopping guesture and said:

"Stay still."

"Ah!? I can't move!" He froze in his sitting position, his legs were pressed tightly together at the thighs as the shins rested to the sides of his body and his ands held him up. He couldn't move; he was stuck!

"That was a naughty thing to do, koi… but I can understand, you're nervous about our wedding night…" he smiled eerily at the blond as he stared in horror at him.

Married!? To this demon!? He shook with fear as the demon crawled over to him.

"Don't worry; I will be as gentle as possible." He reassured grabbing the hem of the kimono and moving it to the side to reveal the rest of the creamy peach skin, but Naruto's hands shot to his lap and pushed the fabric down over his privates.

"Shy are we? Let me relax you... Trust me you'll enjoy it, I promise." He purred out, watching as he trembled violently, the boy watched him bring his face close to his thigh and lick at it from his knee to almost his hip joint. The rough tastes buds left a prickly feeling on his thigh as well as a wet trail of goosebumps.

"Delicious…" he purred as he looked up at him, the spot he licked was on fire, it felt so good, he whimpered pathetically as he hardened a little from the lick. Pressing his hands further over his not so little friend.

"I-iie, iie...please...st-stop it...o-onegai..."he begged softly into one of his delicate hands.

Kissing the trembling thigh, he slowly pulled the top open to expose feminine shoulders and a petite torso, the top slide down to rest on his elbows, but the obi kept the kimono from onpening completely. The humans really were an interesting race; they were so small, it was cute. He leaned up and nibbled on the blonde's birthmark that swirled around his stomac. It must have been very sensitive since he was mewling so beautifully, biting his knuckle to try and suppress the sounds.

"Don't do that, you'll damage your beautiful skin… Tsk, you drew blood…" he scolded gently, holding the hand in his and gently kissing it, licking at the blood on the knuckle. Every touch the demon made, made Naruto tremble with mind-numbing pleasure. He shook his head and tried to move again, but the demon held him in place with his spell.

"Let me go… please…" He begged again, a cute blush settling in on his cheeks as he looked up at him with imploring oceanic blue eyes, but the demon cocked its head to the side and then smirked.

"But if I let you go from the holding spell, you'll try to leave again… I don't want my bride running away in the middle of our wedding now do I? Besides, I'm giving you such wonderful pleasure, I can smell that you are deeply aroused, see?"

Naruto gasped as he pressed his lips to his throat and bit into his neck, softly before sucking hard, a large hickey forming on the spot he bit. Naruto shook his head and tried to push him away, he was hot dizzy and it felt very good…

He moaned when his nipple was bit gently and sucked on until it was black and blue with another hickey. He fell back onto the bed as the demon rested on all fours above him, continuing to molest his chest area.

"Pl-please… pl-please st-st-op…" he cried into his hand as the other held his molester's head to his chest., creamy peach fingers tangling themselves into the midnight locks of the demon's hair.

"You're a strange one, koi, you say no, but your body tells me yes… look at how aroused you've become, my sweet little koi…" He gently squeezed his member and he arched into him with a loud keening sound.

He smirked and picked up the blonde's hips, resting his body against his legs as he brought his mouth down to the blonde's entrance.

"Watch, I can give vasts amounts of pleasure from the most simplest of touches...And in areas that you recieve pleasure from will give you unbelieve amounts of pleasure." He imformed before spreading the two firm, but soft globes of flesh and giving the blond a long lick between his butt cheeks.

Naruto arched off the bed and demon as he screamed in pleasure from the demon's tongue wriggling into his virgin hole and begin coating it in saliva, stretching it too.

He tried to pull away, but the sensations were too much to bear, he came on his upper torso and face as the demon kept licking his anus. He panted and watched with unfocused eyes as the demon pulled back and pushed two fingers in, spreading them and moving them so that the tight flesh would loosen up and relax.

His long pale fingers spread and sreached the unknown cave that was naruto's virgin entrance. He felt silky tissue clench and loosen around his fingers as he thrust them in and out, pleasuring the anel before him. turning his fingers slightly he felt a velvety patch of tissue and poked it.

Naruto's rolled back as a heavy moan was let free. Liking this reaction a lot, he poked and rubbed the spot, watching the blonde writher in his lap before he removed his fingers from the blonde, earning a disappointed whine. He untied the strings of his night pants and pulled them down to just his knees before settling down again.

"Are you ready koi?" he asked, gently laying the blond flat against the bed and pressing his tip to the pulsing hole. He licked up the cum from his face and torso, waiting for Naruto to catch his breath and answer him.

Naruto shook his head and cried, but the demon leaned forward again and licked his tears away, purring reassuringly in his ear as he calmed down and finally nodded. He pressed into to him, the tip making a popping sound as it went in.

Naruto cried and he paused, holding still until the ragged breathes evened out, he didn't care if took hours to do this, he wasn't going to hurt his bride anymore than necessary. He slowly moved in, pausing when Naruto tensed, and soothingly caressing his member. Once seated completely inside his bride, he grabbed his hand with his mate band on it and held it behind the blonde's head so his head was resting comfortably on his fore arm. Their bracelets chimed in sync as he kissed the blonde and began a slow steady rhythm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, trying to find the right angle, but still keeping his pace slow and gentle. He watched the blonde's face as he moaned softly and had a look of ecstasy on his face.

"I-iie… fa-faster, please?" He asked shyly as he smirked and thrust a bit faster.

Naruto moaned and met the thrusts with some of his own, but eventually lost his rhythm when the demon put more speed and power into his. He moaned and screamed, but the demon wasn't pleased.

The blonde was screaming, but he wasn't screaming his name with every jolt, every thrust, nor every touch.

"Koi… I can feel it, your close… say Sasuke… scream it to Kami… come on my sweet little one…"

He thrust harder into the human, driving his small petite body into the bed. Naruto gasped as he felt the lava hot liquid break passed its damn and he came hard, screaming Sasuke's name to the heavens as said demon kept going, trying to get as much pleasure out of this before he roared his climax and bit Naruto's neck, drawing blood and marking him externally as well as internally as his.

They laid there gasping for air, Sasuke rested on his forearms, not wanting to crush his beloved little blonde, and after his breath evened out he looked down at Naruto. Seeing that his little mate was out cold, he carefully slipped out of him and pulled his pants back up before removing the dirty kimono and cleaning his bride up and putting on a light blue one on him.

He then grabbed the quilt and wrapped the blonde up in it and went down to the den to rest with his mate on the sofa.

"Sleep tight...my little one..."

"Mmm... Sa'ke...ai...shiteru...imasu..."

"And I you..."

They settled into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxX

"… You better be telling us the truth or else I'll introduce you to the woman who ran my therapy at the Rehab Center." Tsunade said. She had made a deal to send only one of them to prison the other to a mental institute.

She nodded to Kisame and Tobi and they gave a nod. They got into a large van and drove to where the two had said that Naruto was. Sai thought that they were idiots; they had no idea that the blonde was dead by now. He watched Kabuto glare at him from the opposite side of the S.W.A.T. van.

"What's wrong, Kabuto? Worried?"

"Don't mock me… He better be alright or I'll personally end you." He warned as they came to a stop.

"We can't allow that to happen... Alright the both of you out." Tobi said grabbing Duso's arm and Kisame grabbed Sai.

They walked around the garden to the graveyard and up to the mausoleum. Tsunade gasped and ran inside, she searched everywhere but couldn't see him. When Kisame and Tobi entered with the prisoners, she whirled on Sai and was about to smash his face in, but he said:

"He's in the crypt..."

Jiraiya and two S.W.A.T. members pushed open the slab to see a skeleton dressed in Naruto's clothes resting in it. Kabuto gasped and joined his sister on the floor, Lee, Sakura's boyfriend was fanning them both.

"You son of a bitch!!" It took the S.W.A.T. team and Jiraiya to hold down Tsunade.

"Hey, that's not him!" Jiraiya growled, holding his wife tightly.

"I told you I would help you if you told me where my nephew is, but since this is a sick joke to you, you both can rot in prison, because hell wouldn't want you!" Tsunade yelled trying to get her hands on them.

"Tsk, we left him in here! If those are his clthes then that's him! the monster must have gotten to him." Sai said a smrik in place.

"I did what you asked, now do what you promised."

"You lousy-- huh there's a light in that mansion, there wasn't one before, is someone living there?"

Jiraiya looked to his wife as he nodded to Kabuto who had regained consciousness to go check it out with an officer.

"Sanin-san, see how it's possible that your nephew is... is gone. You may make them pay anyway you see fit." Tobi said as Kisame nodded.

Kabuto walked up to the door, the officer known as Shino behind him. They were about to knock when the door creaked open and they slowly crept inside.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Looking into the den, he gasped seeing Naruto curled up on the sofa with a tall pale skinned man holding him. Shino hand his gun ready in case he was with the other two.

"It's rude to enter with out permission... Who are you?" asked the pale man as he sat up, and looked at them with a dark glare.

"I'm officer Aburame Shino with teh Konoha Police Department. We are looking for a young boy who was kidnapped Last night, I know it's late, but have you seen--"

"I wasn't talking to you officer. I was talking to him." He cut in.

Kabuto looked at the blonde and then him before he said, "I'm Haruno Kabuto."

"Kabuto? Hn." He got up and picked up the blonde.

"I believe this poor thing is your friend. I thought he was dead when i found him in my great grandfather's crypt." He said handing him the blonde boy and gently caressing his cheek.

"When he wakes up, tell him I will be by to visit and bring him back his clothes, he can keep the kimono he's wearing... He was sweaty and his clothes were dirty and sticky..."

"Thank you for helping him, but why are you here?"

"I live here... Take care of him."

"I will... Naruto? If you can hear me, Tsuande-san's back." he siad walking away with Shino behind him. Sasuke stood in the window watching as the humans seemed to celebrate and then leave. He smirked as he snapped his fingers, the fire died and all was black...

XxXxXxX

Naruto sat in his hospital bed, lookingout the winodw as helecopters circled around. A police officer sat not too far from the window as reports down below called up to the window trying to get him to look out.

"Tsk, animals, all of them... Hm?" The officer stood up and went to the door when someone knocked on it and he opened it to see a tall dark haired man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I'm here to visit my botfriend."

Naruto smiled seeing Sasuke and the officer figured they wanted to be alone.

Sasuke smirked when the officer was gone and walked over to the bed, Naruto shied away as he looked at his...husband.

"How are you feeling? I didn't put you at risk did I?" He asked gently stroking a cheek.

"No, I'm fine...Um... what-what are you?"

"I am a demon... you smell delicious." He growled out as he kissed him, stealing some energy from him. "You set me free and now we can be together... I love you."

"And I you..."

Sasuke kissed him again and growled at him as the blonde purred.

After a little bit Naruto was released from the hospital and Sasuke swept him away to his home where everyone was waiting for him.

"Happy Halloween Naruto!! Oh, your boyfriend is so handsome!" Tsuande said as Sasuke smirked.

"My boy, when were you going to tell us you two were engaged, let alone dating!?" Jiraiya said. Sasuke smirked wider as Naruto turned on him and he leaned in to his ear to say, "Being an Incubus, I can manipulate humans in mind and body... I tweaked their memories so that I could be free to live with you for the rest of my life."

"Well...as long as you don't do anything wierd I think I can manage..."

"Well let's break out the sake and let's rock this joint!!" Tsunade yelled as everyone laughed and enjoye their Halloween...

When everyone was gone and his aunt and uncle went out on a date, Naruto laid with Sasuke on the sofa watching a movie before Naruto thought of something.

"Sasuke? If you're an Incubus, shouldn't you be sleeping with women?"

"Hn, I'm only interested in you Naruto. Only you..." he leaned down and kissed him before he said, "Naruto, since it's our engagment night, why not make man babies... I should wear a condom before we do make babies."

"Hmmm that's a great idea-- WHAT!?"

XxXxXxX

And that's it!! You all know the deal! Rate and Review and again major thanks and a big I'm sorry to skyinthenightslove!! Sweetie I hope you like this Halloween fic!

Sasuke: DON'T IGNORE ME!!

-Still ignoring him- And I shall up-date my other fics soon, but I'm not too sure when I will be able too, I'm having a bit of chaos at home that's distracting me from my work! Ja ne!

Sasuke: -Growls and miolests Naruto-

-kicks him in the head and snatched Naruto- My Naru-chan!!

Sasuke: BITCH!! -Runs after her- GIVE HIM BACK!!


End file.
